


Astraphobia

by Esperata



Series: Marvel Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner/Thor (implied) - Freeform, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Storms have always been part of Bruce's life.





	Astraphobia

As a child Bruce loved the sound of storms – nature’s violence overwhelming that of domestic violence.

Thunder crashing through the heavens was raw power. What was man compared to such elemental force? Why fear a fist when the skies could deliver such fury?

The smash of primal ferocity became his shield against the hurtful world, drowning his pain with thunderous noise. But he grew to fear the unpredictable rage of it and struggled to regain his equilibrium. The roar was out of his control and threatening.

Ultimately he faced his anxiety… and was protected in the heart of the storm.


End file.
